


Fused Out of Spite (Nothing More)

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (both do lean a little sympathetic), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Anxious Thoughts, Banter, Brotherly Angst, Creativitwins angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Constipated Boys, King Creativity mention, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Screaming, Stabbing, Teasing, being mocked, implied/referenced NSFW, mentions of eating deodorant, mild horror/gore elements, shouting, super mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Deceit wasn’t irritated in the slightest. Roman, Patton, Logan, and Virgil? It was completely fine that they were fusing near-constantly… Deceit felt like he could barely walk two feet in the mindscape without bumping into a fusion. It was like a two-for-one deal from hell. He could practically hear the announcer voice: “Now you can get TWO sides who moderately dislike you for the price of ONE!” But perhaps he was being a touch dramatic… yes, yes he was. Everything was fine.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Background LAMP, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Eventual Dukeceit
Series: We Can Fuse?! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112916
Comments: 26
Kudos: 295





	Fused Out of Spite (Nothing More)

Deceit wasn’t irritated in the slightest. Roman, Patton, Logan, and Virgil? It was completely  _ fine _ that they were fusing near-constantly… Deceit felt like he could barely walk two feet in the mindscape without bumping into a fusion. It was like a two-for-one deal from hell. He could practically hear the announcer voice: “Now you can get TWO sides who moderately dislike you for the price of ONE!” But perhaps he was being a touch dramatic… yes, yes he was. Everything was fine.

So Deceit decided he was going to visit Remus’s room. Not because he wanted to vent to him, or anything- just because he wanted to see him. That was the only reason… at least that’s what Deceit told himself as he walked down the hall to Remus’s room. He pushed the door open without knocking- Remus always barged into his room without warning, and Deceit was desensitized enough to Remus’s shenanigans that he was sure he wouldn’t walk in on something too scarring. Although maybe he shouldn’t have pressed his luck… Remus was always coming up with new ways to disgust, terrify, and bewilder.

No sooner than when Deceit had stepped into Remus’s room and closed the door (in fact, his hand was still on the doorknob), something flew underneath Deceit’s arm and embedded itself in the door. The object in question was a throwing knife, and Deceit scowled when he realized he was now pinned to the door, as it had caught his capelet as well.

“Oh my, it seems I’ve caught a snake!” a maniacally gleeful voice crowed. Deceit glanced over to see Remus sprawled on his bed with his feet towards the pillows and his head hanging over the edge. Deceit also noted that several knives were embedded in the ceiling, where a target had been spray-painted.

“Remus-” Deceit started, but let out a choked-off sound of surprise when Remus leapt to his feet and over to Deceit. He braced one arm over Deceit’s head, while the other went down to grab the hilt of the knife. A wide, unhinged grin spread across his face, and he was close enough that Deceit could smell his breath (he must have eaten deodorant recently). Despite all of this, he could feel the human half of his face heating up… for what reason, he had no idea.

“Ooh, didn’t take ya for the ‘being pressed up against a wall’ type, Dee-Dee!” Remus teased, yanking the knife out from the wall. However, he didn’t move away from Deceit until he scowled and shoved Remus aside.

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that,” he grumbled, adjusting his capelet and frowning at the small hole that was now there. Remus sighed dramatically, snapping his fingers. The hole mended itself, and Deceit’s capelet was good as new.

“So! To what do I owe the pleasure of my favorite spicy noodle coming to visit?” Remus asked, flopping onto his bed front-first, resting his head on his hands and letting his legs kick back and forth in the air.

“It’s…  _ them _ ,” Deceit said, voice dripping with disdain as he began pacing.

“Ooh, something got ya feisty there, doesn’t it Dee-Deary? Go on, tell me, tell me!” Remus demanded.

“It’s just their whole… fusing business! It’s bad enough that the four of them are flaunting their relationship, but two of them occasionally becoming one being? It’s revolting!” Deceit fumed, hands gesturing wildly. Two more hands went to rest on his hips, while another pair adjusted his hat.

“Oh- yeah! Yeah, that’s… gross,” Remus said, voice sounding a little flat. Deceit froze, his two extra pairs of arms winking out of existence. His tongue flicked out against his will, and he frowned. Being snake-like meant he could taste the air, but being Thomas’s deceit specifically meant that what he tasted was lies. Remus’s lies were strange- they were tangy, almost sour, but not unpleasantly so. It was also a rare taste… the darker creative side was blunt, to say the least.

“Remus?” Deceit asked, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t entirely sure what had gotten Remus so downcast all of a sudden, but he could hazard a guess. However, the particular subject was a little… touchy, for Remus.

“Just- just  _ disgusting _ that- that  _ Roman _ couldn’t STAND being part of a side with me, but the  _ second _ he could fuse with the others? He jumps at the chance,” Remus scowled, rolling over and summoning a throwing knife in his hand, then flinging it up at the ceiling. It hit the center of the target with a thunk. The air tasted more sour, and Deceit’s shoulders slumped as the truth was (partially) confirmed… he wondered what phrasing Remus would use instead of “disgusting” or “gross” if he was being completely honest. Heartbroken? Angry? Both seemed to be viable options.

“Oh come now, Remus. You don’t really want to fuse with Roman again, do you?” Deceit asked. Comfort wasn’t exactly his forte- so what was the use in trying to console Remus? But deep down, if Deceit was being honest (hah), he wished he could give Remus the comfort he deserved, rather than their back and forth banter that seemed malicious to anyone else observing, but between them was playful.

“I- no. It just would be nice if he acknowledged that we were fused at one point,” Remus grumbled. Deceit couldn’t get an exact grip on what the air tasted like anymore, but it did seem slightly tangy still. There was something that Remus wasn’t telling Deceit, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it could be. He did, however, come up with a different plan that could possibly solve both of their frustrations.

“What if we fused?” Deceit asked, getting right to the point. Remus startled in surprise so hard that he nearly fell off his bed.

“You- fuse?! You want to fuse with me?!” Remus asked, scrambling off of his bed with wide eyes and the beginnings of his usual chaotic grin forming on his face.

“Why not? It would be a lovely way to spite the others, don’t you think?” he replied with a coy smirk, holding out a hand to Remus.

“Sounds like we’ve got a deal, Bill Cynical,” Remus said, grinning his usual demented and twisted grin. And with that, he shook Deceit’s hand, and the room shone bright with a sudden burst of light from the two sides.

* * *

Things seemed peaceful in the mindscape, for once. Logan had gotten a decent amount of work done in his room, and was heading to the living room with a book to be around the others. However, on his way over, he heard a chorus of surprised shouts and screams. His eyes flew wide and his book slipped from his grip as he darted into the living room. The sight that greeted him was one he never would have been able to predict.

It seemed that Patton had leapt into Virgil’s arms Scooby-Doo style, and Roman stood in front of them protectively, sword drawn. The figure they were facing, however… Logan couldn’t quite figure him out. He was wearing an olive green suit with a golden ascot, golden gloves, a green top hat with a golden band, golden shoes, and a monocle over one eye. The other eye was a snake’s eye, and that side of his face was patterned with shimmering green scales. He also had what seemed to be small octopus arms where a mustache would be. But the most bewildering (and mildly terrifying) thing about the figure was that he had several pairs of arms. If Logan were to guess, there were at least seven pairs- but they were moving too fast for him to know for sure. One pair of them was playing rock-paper-scissors, another was locked in a thumb war, one of them was juggling throwing knives, one was tossing a mace back and forth- and upon closer inspection, Logan realized that some of the arms were actually snakes!

“What the- did Deceit… and Remus? But- what?” Logan stammered. The figure (who Logan was fairly certain was Deceit and Remus’s fusion) turned towards Logan with a wide grin, revealing dangerously sharp teeth.

“Logan! I’m just  _ so glad _ you could join us!” he beamed.

“I… sure. Care to introduce yourself?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Why sure! I’m the fusion of Deceit and Remus! See, you’re not the ONLY ones who can fuse!” he cackled, tipping his hat to Logan in a somewhat mocking manner.

“Oh. That’s… nice? For you. I suppose,” Logan replied, a little unsure of what he was supposed to say. Did this mean Deceit and Remus were a… thing, now? Or was there a more sinister intent for their fusion? Logan did hear screaming, after all.

“Nice?! But he’s scary!” Patton yelped, holding on tighter to Virgil. The two of them began to faintly glow around the edges, and Logan frowned.

“Patton, Virgil- both of you need to calm down. We’ve learned from experience that fusing in a panic isn’t the best idea,” he reprimanded. Roman and Virgil looked vaguely guilty, while Patton nodded reluctantly. Virgil gently placed Patton down, but still kept an arm firmly wrapped around him.

“Sorry Logan, but he is a bit… panic inducing,” Virgil said, nervously eyeing the fusion.

“Oh Virgil, you are just too sweet! But have ya looked in the mirror recently, bud?” the fusion chirped in a mock-cheerful tone, gaze snapping to him. Virgil visibly shivered, and Logan’s frown returned. The appearance of the fusion had clearly startled his boyfriends, but apart from that, he hadn’t done anything particularly malicious yet (although the fact that he was juggling weapons was a bit alarming… and he had just picked on Virgil). There had to be a way to figure out the fusion’s intent! Logan’s gaze traveled over the sides and fusion in front of him until it landed on Patton and Virgil, who were still clinging to each other. The two of them fusing could potentially worsen the situation, but perhaps… 

“Roman? If I could request your assistance?” Logan asked, holding out a hand towards him. Everyone turned towards Logan in surprise, and Roman looked beyond elated.

“You- do you- you want to fuse?” Roman asked, voice hushed.

“Yes… something tells me Favian would enjoy this. Besides, it has been a little while,” Logan explained with a small smile. Roman willed away his sword with a joyous burst of laughter, then all but flung himself at Logan. He caught him a bit clumsily, but let out a small chuckle all the same, gently swaying with Roman in his arms. The two of them began to glow, and Logan took the opportunity to steal a few kisses before the two of them became one. The other fusion grumbled and shielded his eyes as the glow grew brighter- and soon Favian was standing before the fusion.

“You done showing off?” the fusion muttered.

“Not in the slightest! Now, I have  _ so _ many questions! How many arms do you have? How many of them are snakes? Do they stay out all the time or can you will them away like Deceit? Oh, oh! What’s your name?” Favian asked, summoning a notepad and a pen.

“Uhh… not sure, not sure, maybe, and- none of your business,” the fusion said, crossing a few pairs of his arms and glowering at Favian.

“Suit yourself, I’ll just have to come up with something! How about Dukeceit? Demus? Receit? I can go all day, pick one or tell me your actual name!” Favian offered, jotting down a few notes while looking at the fusion with a sly grin. He glared at Favian, but huffed out a sigh of defeat.

“Well, if you’re going to be so pushy about it… the name’s Samael. Has a lot of fun meanings… venom, archangel of death and destruction, accuser… I could go on, do you have all that, Lois Lame?” he snarked.

“This is for research, not reporting!” Favian protested.

“Says the guy holding a notepad instead of a notebook,” Samael shot back, rolling his eyes.

“It’s more portable this way, I’m just being efficient. Now since you’re clearly not going to be helpful…” Favian trailed off, tucking his notepad and pen into an inner pocket of his lab coat, then reached into a different pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

“Hey wait a minute, what do you think you’re doing with that?!” Samael demanded. All of his hands went still, and his snake arms swiveled their heads at Favian and hissed.

“Scanning you, obviously,” Favian replied, pointing the sonic at Samael. A few pairs of hands tried to swat it out of Favian’s hands, but he stayed just out of reach and managed to scan the other fusion anyways.

“Ugh. You know what? Fine! What’s your dumb blinky light stick going to tell you anyway,” Samael muttered, crossing some of his arms again. Favian rolled his eyes, then looked at the readings on his sonic screwdriver. A concerned expression grew over his features, and he looked back at Samael.

“That… that you’re unstable. Or unbalanced, I’m not sure. The point is, something’s off about your fusion,” Favian replied, his hushed voice holding a touch of horror to it.

“I’m not unstable! You- you’re just- you just can’t  _ take _ it that you aren’t the only ones who can fuse!” Samael screamed, his body almost… glitching… at his words. At one moment, it seemed he only had two arms, and in the next instant he had hundreds. The snakes seemed to melt apart, then the bones, muscles, tissues, and scales would reform. A fierce wind howled through the mindscape, whipping at Favian’s lab coat and the coattails of Samael’s suit.

“Is… is that why you fused? To show us that you could?” Favian asked, shouting above the wind so that he could be heard, but his tone was no less gentle and concerned.

“Yes? No? I- I don’t know anymore… they were just tired of feeling alone, tired of  _ you _ flaunting about with your fusions!” Samael scowled, reaching out and gripping Favian by his collar. He lifted him up so that he could glare at him at eye level, and Favian gripped his wrists as he found his feet dangling just a few inches above the ground.

“Samael-”

“LET GO OF HIM!” a voice shouted, sounding mildly dissonant like Virgil’s tempest tongue, but also sounding raw and emotional like Patton’s would sometimes get. Favian sighed.  _ Pax _ . He glanced over to see the fusion in question looking up at Samael with wide, terrified eyes, and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

“This doesn’t involve you,” Samael snarled.

“What?! But you just said that you were mad because we’re fusing!” Pax exclaimed with bewilderment in his tone. Favian’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment or two, until he realized the answer from somewhere deep within himself.

“It’s alright, Pax… he’s right. This doesn’t involve you because it’s a brother’s quarrel,” Favian said, looking to Samael for confirmation. The fusion’s eyes went wide, and his monocle popped off his face.

“I- no! Shut up- you- you’re not my brother!” Samael fumed.

“Well… maybe not exactly, but part of me is Roman, and part of you is Remus. Additionally, Logan and Deceit are a bit more similar than we tend to admit. They both like rules… even though in Deceit’s case, it seems to be his own rules, but that’s besides the point. The point is- I’m sorry we made you feel this way,” Favian said, his gaze soft. Samael looked conflicted, and his body glitched again.

“You- you are? No, no, this is just some petty trickery, you don’t actually feel sorry- but what if he does? He doesn’t, how can he even call himself our brother- it’s more than I’ve ever gotten from Roman!” Samael continued bickering back and forth with himself, his body beginning to flicker in and out of existence. Favian managed to slip from his grip, his heart wrenching painfully at Samael’s words. He could feel himself threatening to glitch apart as well… but he could hold it together, for now. They were dealing with enough with Samael coming apart at the seams.

Samael burst apart in a flash of light, Deceit and Remus flying away from each other and landing at opposite ends of the room. Deceit was the first to rise to his feet, albeit a little shakily, adjusting his hat and rubbing the back of his neck with a groan. His gaze snapped around the room nervously, and he sunk out before anyone could say anything. Just a few moments after Deceit sunk out, Remus began to stir on the ground. Pax let out a whimper of distress, grabbing at Favian’s arm.

“It’s alright Pax, let me handle this,” Favian murmured, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before slipping out of his grip and heading towards Remus.

“Go away!” Remus screeched, jumping to his feet and flinging something at Favian. He wasn’t fully certain what it was until it landed in his abdomen with a sickening thunk. A throwing knife. Pax let out a horrified scream, and even Remus looked a little surprised at what he had done. Favian let out a startled gasp, staggering backwards as his hand went to his side. He unfused in a flash of light, Roman falling back into Pax’s arms, while Logan remained standing where Favian had been, knife still in his side. He pulled it out with a grimace, raising an eyebrow at Remus.

“Do you want this back?” he asked, holding the knife out to him.

“You always ruin my fun,” Remus muttered, snatching the knife back from Logan. He cast a withering glare at Roman, but there was a touch of remorse in it. But before Roman could say anything to him, he sunk out. A fragile silence settled over them, until Roman dislodged himself from Pax’s hold, going over to Logan and putting a hand to his side.

“Remus doesn’t entirely affect me, remember? I’m fine,” Logan said, placing his hand over Roman’s.

“Well how is that fair? I still feel like I got stabbed,” Roman muttered.

“Likely a phantom pain, of sorts. I’m sure you will be fine,” Logan replied, fully taking Roman’s hand and rubbing soothing circles into it.

“Yeah, maybe. But will Remus be fine?” he asked, looking towards where his brother had stood. Logan frowned.

“I’m not sure. Maybe it’s better to leave him alone-”

“No. That’s all I was doing before- you heard what he- or Samael, I suppose- said! I’ve barely treated him like a brother… it’s about time that I started,” Roman said, cutting off Logan and pulling his hand from the logical side’s tender hold. Then he sunk out, presumably to Remus’s room.

“We’ve gotta go after him!” Pax exclaimed, hands fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. Logan let out a sigh.

“I’m not so sure we should… I believe we would only get in the way and cause more distress. This has to be something those two figure out on their own,” Logan replied softly.

“But- but what if he gets hurt, or worse?!” Pax fretted.

“Then we will be here to help him heal when he returns,” Logan said, taking one of Pax’s hands and running his thumb over his knuckles, similar to what he had done while holding Roman’s hand.

“I- okay. Then we’ll wait.”

* * *

Deceit paced back and forth in his room. Nothing had gone as it was planned… but then again, he and Remus hadn’t really had a plan when they fused. The only thing on their minds had been spiting the others… although that wasn’t exactly the truth, was it? Remus had felt empty and lonely, and he wanted to feel like he was a part of something, with someone he cared about- or was it Deceit who had felt that way? No, no. All Deceit felt was spite, nothing more.


End file.
